Sue Bob Covers the Classroom in Tinfoil and gets sent to Principal Prickly's Office
''Sue Bob Covers the Classroom in Tinfoil and gets sent to Principal Prickly's Office ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Sue Bob. Plot Sue Bob decides to wrap Miss Grotke's classroom in tinfoil. It takes her three hours, but it's worth it when she gets done. Suddenly, Randall sees what Sue Bob has done to Miss Grotke's classroom, and he tells Miss Finster about it, who then sends Sue Bob to the principal's office. Transcript (March 4, 2019) Sue Bob: I'm bored. What should I do? I know! I'll wrap Miss Grotke's classroom in tinfoil! (Sue Bob sneaks into Miss Grotke's classroom, which is empty) Sue Bob: Looks like the coast is clear. (Sue Bob takes out a box of tinfoil) Sue Bob: This might take me a few hours, but it will totally be worth it! (Sue Bob wraps everything in the classroom in tinfoil, from the desks to the walls. It takes her three hours, but she's able to wrap everything up in no time. After she's done, she takes a step back to admire her work) Sue Bob: Looks like I did a pretty good job. If Miss Grotke comes in and asks why the classroom is covered in foil, I'll just say I want to keep the lessons fresh. Ha ha ha! (As Sue Bob laughs at her own joke, Randall pokes his head in the classroom and sees all of the tinfoil( Randall: Holy cow, Sue Bob! Did you do all of that? Sue Bob: Yes. Why? Randall: Why did you cover all of Miss Grotke's classroom in tinfoil? Sue Bob: I just want to keep her lessons fresh. (Sue Bob continues to laugh, but Randall is not amused) Randall: You think it's funny? I don't think so! I'm telling Miss Finster on you! (Randall runs off to find Miss Finster) Sue Bob: Sheesh, that kid can't take a joke, can he? Randall: Miss Finster, Miss Finster, Sue Bob wrapped everything in Miss Grotke's classroom with tinfoil! Miss Finster: Good boy Randall, I'll deal with Sue Bob right now. Sue Bob: Uh-Oh, it's Miss Finster! Miss Finster: Sue Bob, how dare you cover a classroom in tinfoil? You know that you should know better than this. That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office, now! (At Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious indeed. We don't wrap classrooms in tinfoil while the teachers are away. You see covering classrooms in tinfoil undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Now i can't keep up with you kids pulling these stupid pranks. I have no choice but to give you detention level 9. Sue Bob: Level 9? I wish you were dead. Principal Prickly: Make that level 10, are you ready to push me any further? Cast Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West